falling in the black
by HitsuHinaforever1323
Summary: Sasori Akasuna has had a rough past and deidara is doing everything he can to help him. Will deidara be able to save him or will he be stranded in the offering? while sasori falls inside the black (Inspired by the song falling inside the black) Disclaimer I own nothing but my own plot line


Sasori Akasuna, part of KHS and Konoha's most dangerous gang. The Akatsuki. Most of the Kids that go to KHS have been either chased off by Itachi Uchiha, cut down by Hoshigaki Kisame and his blade Samehada, Scared off by Pein, suffocated by konan, sacrificed by Hidan, Eaten by Zetsu, or turned into a puppet by sasori. The only way to escape sasori's wrath is to not mess with Sakura Haruno, his sister like friend, or his lover Deidara.

```Sasori walked into his art class watching people back down from him as he made his way towards a certain blond male. He wrapped his arms around his waist but the younger male didn't seem to notice because when he painted it was like the whole world disappeared into oblivion.

"Looks amazing as always brat." Sasori stated whispering in his ear\

Deidara jumped putting a giant line across his paper, he turned around to face the redhead. He sighed and looked back at the painting.

"Look what you did Danna its ruined, I was working all day on that painting" he pouted glaring at the paper.

Sasori chuckled and smirked taking the paint brush and turned the mistake into a painting of a bird in a cage with an arrow piercing its heart. Sasori pulled his hand back and smirked as he watched the blond admire his work, he was intrested in how he did it but he would never tell the younger male.

Silence fell over the class room when there was a scream heard from the hallway. Sasori was gone before his backpack even hit the floor. It seems Itachi and Kisame got the same idea because they all arrived at the same time. Sasori's facial expression went cold and hard while he glared at the scene in front of him. He despised bullying, there was a girl in the middle of the group being kicked and insulted. It was pitiful too pitiful to watch. Sasori ended up punching one square in the jaw, sending him flying 10 feet back. His eyes narrowed.

"Scram! or you'll all end up buried underneath my feet got it?!" Sasori yelled sending them running.

Sasori knelt down in front of her. The girl had black hair and blue eyes; she wore a blood on the dance floor t-shirt, with ripped jeans and combat boots. He comforted her while she cried. He had to do something, he knew what it was like to be bullied and he hated it, he looked up when he heard his name being called. Running down the hall was a familiar blond, he could tell who it was, he recognized the blond hair and dark rimmed eyes. Deidara was also wearing his favorite underoath T-shirt which gave it away.

"Sasori no danna what happened here?" he asked curiously panting from running.

"Deidara help me put a smile back on her face" he said handing the girl over to Deidara who started to chat with her.

Sasori smiled as he watched him teach her how to make a clay bird and even let her make her own. Sasori swore he put a smile on everybody's face, he made friends with everybody. He smiled to himself and allowed himself to zone out while Deidara continued to be well...Deidara. He couldn't help but smile while thinking back on his past, he really has grown hasn't he? He sat there and wondered if the younger male knew what his life was like before they met each other.

**A/N: Ahhh it's finished! thank you lord! i thought it was never gonna be finished hehe well some of Sasori's past will be revealed in the next chapter I promise! and the Akatsuki is the school gang instead of an orginazation for killing jinjurriki haha well hehe sorry there may be very late updates because my thng is stupid**

**Deidara:Are you sure it's not you being stupid. Hmm.**

**me:not nice dei-dei-chan **

**sasori: will you too stop arguing we still have stuff left to say**

**Deidara: Hitsuhinaforever doesn't own any of the characters, show that all belongs to Mashsi Kishimoto **

**Sasori: only thing that belongs to her is the story plot line for this story not the show. **

**Tobi: *cutting deidara off* PLEASE REVIEW! AND READ!**


End file.
